


hidekins' Birthday Project Part 1: Her Personal Idol

by Seigus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Diabetes-Inducing, F/F, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, because TsubaHono is love, hidekins birthday project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigus/pseuds/Seigus
Summary: Superstar Kira Tsubasa pays her girlfriend a surprise visit at work. Involves kabedon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidekins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/gifts).



> First and foremost, Happy Birthday, hidekins! Hope you have a very TsubaHono day because this is only the first part of your surprise! Confused? Let me explain below. 
> 
> Throughout the day on AO3 and/or tumblr, other writers and an artist will be dropping TsubaHono works - each depicting one stage of their relationship. I’m handling the dating phase so you can look forward to more TubaHonk goodness by bcheddar13, noelclover, and Saberin. I had the great honor of being invited to join this birthday project and I must say you have amazing and absolutely lovable friends, hidekins. I hope you and of course, other readers enjoy this little fluffy piece. Have a great day, everyone! ^_^

Shifty cerulean eyes darted around the noisy classroom. Four kids playing doctors and nurses in the pretend play corner. Two building the Disney Castle (that looked nothing like the actual thing) in the construction corner. One reading in the library, quiet as usual.

 _Good. No one’s looking._ A hand shot out, swiped an exquisite, chocolate-dipped butter biscuit and stuffed it into a salivating mouth.

“Sensei! Sensei!”

Kousaka Honoka choked on the snack she hadn’t even had the chance to savor, launching into a most unglamorous coughing fit. A certain blonde student had brought back boxes of assorted biscuits from Italy to share with the kids. For the past hour, the leftovers had been sitting atop the cubby holes and begging the teacher to save them from their lonely fate whenever she walked past. Kind by nature, there was no way she could turn down the poor things. Alas, such an act of kindness was not to be rewarded. She forced down the lump, thumping her chest as her face scrunched up in pain.

_Ugh… Umi-chan would surely say this is karma._

“Sensei! Sensei!” the excited voice called again.

There was a fervent tugging on her pastel green apron and she looked down to find a head of orange hair not unlike her own. She crouched down to address the four-year-old, smiling somewhat sheepishly. “What is it, Chika-chan?”

If the little girl had noticed her teacher pinching the biscuit, she made no show of it. Instead, she wore a large hopeful grin on her chubby face. “Can we do that dance again?”

Honoka blinked. She could make a greatest hits compilation with the staggering number of songs she had taught the kids - nursery rhymes, old Muse favorites, festival songs, and even the national anthem.

“Um… Sunny Day Song?” she hazarded a guess.

Chika shook her head.

“Start Dash?”

Another head shake.

“Hokey Pokey? The Five Little Monkeys? The Wheels on the Bus?”

And a frustrated wail.

“Nooo! It’s the dancing dancing one!”

Before Honoka could retort something about that not making sense because if dances didn’t involve dancing they shouldn’t be called dances, another voice spoke up.

“I think she means Shocking Party.”

Make that a familiar voice that was smooth as caramel and had hordes of men and women from Hokkaido to Nagasaki swooning under its spell. And apparently, it worked on kids too.

“It’s Kira-san!”

“Wai! Kira-san!”

A flurry of excitement broke out as the children swarmed the brunette standing by the door. Bending down, she gave each of them a hug or a high-five, even calling out their names and making them squeal in glee. She was no stranger to them, having visited the kindergarten several times over the past few months.

“Tsubasa! I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow!” Honoka joined the crowd of giggly preschoolers, surprise evident on her face.

“Tonight’s recording was postponed to next week so our manager allowed us to return to Tokyo. That means I’m free tonight and tomorrow. Dinner together?” As though her fetching smile was not enough, the superstar shot Honoka a wink.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Honoka grabbed her bag, all ready to leave.

“Honoka…”

“Huh?”

“You still have work.”

The teacher froze when she noticed many pairs of wide, curious eyes staring at her.

“Oops. Eheheh…”

* * *

“Thanks for singing and dancing with the kids just now. They really love you.” Honoka turned to Tsubasa with a grateful beam after she had sent off the last student. “You even managed to get Riko-chan to dance. She’s usually so shy.”

“You know I don’t mind it and they are adorable, though seeing four-year-olds shake their hips with such vigor was rather unsettling.” Tsubasa chuckled. A naughty thought popped up in her mind and she sidled up to Honoka, lips brushing the ginger’s ear. “I would much rather watch you shake yours.”

“T-Tsubasa!”

Tsubasa laughed again, this time with less restraint. “You are still so easy to tease.”

“And you are still a bully,” Honoka mumbled with an indignant pout.

“Can’t help it because you’re so cute.” Clearly, Tsubasa was doing it on purpose from the way mirth glinted in her green irises. Even though Honoka’s face was already doing a very convincing impression of a ripe tomato, the charismatic idol wanted to push her luck. Just a bit.

The moment Honoka returned to the classroom to pack up, a strong yank on her arm spun her around and slammed her into the wall.

“Wha-”

**_DON!_ **

Her breath hitched when a hand thumped the concrete beside her head and she found herself trapped in an extremely vulnerable position between Tsubasa and the wall. Their faces were so close that Honoka could make out the individual lashes framing Tsubasa’s smokey upturned eyes. Long, dark and curled at the perfect angle. And don’t get her started on those deep swirling pools of emerald that resembled fresh morning dew on the greenest of leaves in the Amazon rainforest.

_Oh God, so gorgeous…_

Nude lips with a touch of coral curled.

Honoka slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes popping. “Tell me I didn’t say that out loud!”

“I heard you loud and clear, _sensei,_ ” Tsubasa breathed the last word in a whisper charged with overly sensual vibes that would make all the great teachers of the past turn in their graves.

“Tsubasa, we’re in school!” Honoka squeaked like she had just inhaled helium and Tsubasa had to bite her tongue to maintain a straight face, though, if anyone were to pass by, the scene was anything but _straight_.

“But there’s no one else except us, _sensei._ ”

Oh gosh, she was doing it again.

“Someone might come back!”

“The door has auto-lock.” Voice dripping with molten sexuality, Tsubasa pressed her body against Honoka’s, effectively _locking_ her in place. Now, although Tsubasa’s boobs were nowhere near Anju or Nozomi’s impressive jugs, the fact that they were clad in a scoop neck rock singlet under an unzipped biker jacket was not helping Honoka’s fiery blush, or her jelly legs.

_WHY IS SHE SO HOT?!_

A cool finger poked her searing cheek. “Aren’t you the hot one?”

Honoka stiffened. “Are you reading my mind?”

“Do teachers always talk to themselves?”

Honoka whimpered, resigning herself to her fate. She could never beat Tsubasa at this game. Suddenly, the weight on her chest lifted and Tsubasa had moved back to a less titillating distance. And the brunette was directing a warm smile at her - a 180-degree turn from the smoldering gaze of a predator earlier.

“Sorry, did I scare you?”

The younger woman nearly cried in relief. _My sweet Tsubasa is back!_

“You make it sound like I’m Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. And I think you need a break from work. You keep talking to yourself.”

“It’s all your fault…”

Tsubasa smiled, feeling a tad sorry for her actions yet not sorry for the rosy bloom across Honoka’s cheeks. “Well, thank you for being my practice partner.”

Question marks filled Honoka’s head. “Practice partner?”

“My kabedon practice partner.” When Honoka continued to look like a lost sheep, Tsubasa explained, “I’m supposed to perform a kabedon in our new music video so who better to practice it on than my girlfriend?”

“Ehhh?!”

“That’s why I’m dressed like this. Our new single has a punk rock sound.”

Now that the truth was out, Honoka wanted to dig a hole for herself. Trust her to be so easily distracted and not realizing Tsubasa was not decked in her usual choice of clothes. But wait- “Who will you be doing kabedon with?”

Tsubasa picked up on the slight crease between her girlfriend’s brows. “Shirase Koyuki, an up-and-coming model and dancer. I’ll be kissing her during the kabedon.”

Rule No.1 in a relationship: always be upfront.

To her surprise, Honoka seemed unaffected by the news. “I think I’ve seen her in magazines before! She’s shorter than you, right? That’s why they pair you with her!”

Every word sliced into Tsubasa’s pride like a red-hot blade. How it burned. This must be her divine retribution for her little stunt just now. There wasn’t a hint of malice in Honoka’s expression though. She chuckled inwardly; never underestimate the power of lovable airheads.

“You aren’t jealous?” she asked, diverting the focus from her height - or lack thereof.

“A little, I guess.” Honoka scratched her cheek. “But it’s your job and I trust you!”

**Megawatt Smile Strike!**

Unicorns and confetti exploded in the ultimate gay rainbow over their heads. Pudgy cupids in diapers shot their love-love arrows straight into Tsubasa’s heart. Sweet glorious ache! Is this how it feels to fall in love with an angel?

“Are you okay?” Honoka brows knitted in concern when Tsubasa fell silent.

“Y-Yeah…” Tsubasa steadied her breathing, very aware of the butterflies in her stomach. She gazed into Honoka’s eyes, wishing to lose herself in those kind, ocean-like orbs. _I must have done something right in my previous life to deserve such an understanding girlfriend._ Her chest constricted from a rare case of nervousness but she willed it away; there was a more important task to tend to. She raised her free hand to stroke Honoka’s smooth cheek which, she noted with a fond smile, had a spot of blue paint before letting it trail down to her chin.

“Can I give you my first kabedon kiss, Kousaka-sensei?”

Honoka bit back a bashful smile, admiring her lover’s roguish charm. She could probably get used to this kabedon thing.

“As long as it’s not a practice.”

“Certainly not.”

Tsubasa loved kissing Honoka because every kiss was a delectable experience. Peaches, strawberries, chocolate, you name it, she’d tasted it on the younger woman. This time, she discovered as she delved her tongue in, Honoka tasted like sweet butter.

* * *

Honoka made sure the kindergarten’s gate was locked before she ran up to Tsubasa and slipped her hand into the other’s. Tsubasa quirked a brow.

“Your pictures are going to appear in the tabloids again,” she warned only to have Honoka shuffle closer to her.

“I don’t mind. Everyone already knows after you made that announcement last month.”

Tsubasa intertwined their fingers and gave a squeeze. “True. The real fans don’t mind and as the saying goes, haters gonna hate. But the reporters might pester you again. You sure you’ll be fine?”

Honoka responded with a soft giggle. “They are helping us make memories, aren’t they? I just hope they will take nice pictures of us.”

“We are both so good-looking. I’m sure we’ll look great in them.”

“It’s just you. They always catch me when I’m making a weird face.” Honoka wriggled her nose which was promptly pinched by her companion.

“Like right now?”

“T-Tsubasa!”

“Your eyes are crossed.”

“Mou!”

_Click!_

A blinding flash stunned the pair. Blinking away the spots dotting her vision, Tsubasa squinted ahead and spied a bespectacled man pointing his camera at them from behind a tree. Her fingers curled, uncurled and curled again. As much as she would joke about the matter with Honoka, she could never truly be fine with the press invading Honoka’s privacy. While the thoughts ran rampant and began to sour her mood, she was pulled towards the photographer by the very woman occupying her mind.

“Hello!” Honoka greeted the man who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Paparazzi targets were supposed to hide, not approach the ones trying to dig out every detail of their lives… unless they planned to wreck his camera. “Wait!” she called when he tried to give them the slip. “Can you take a picture of us?”

“What?!” Both Tsubasa and the journalist nearly suffered a whiplash. Their jaws hit the sidewalk with resounding thunks.

“You can’t?” Shoulders drooping and eyes glistening with shattered hope, Honoka bit her lip. Tsubasa sucked in a shaky breath. She recognized that wounded puppy look anytime. It was the same look that made her cave in to Honoka’s whims such as waking up at 3AM to bake cookies because the ginger couldn’t sleep.

“Ah… er… sure...” The man nodded dumbly, obviously still in shock.

“Come on, Tsubasa, let’s pose!” Honoka squished her face against the celebrity who caught onto her intention and gamely put an arm around her. At the count of three, they flashed their brightest smiles.

_Click!_

“Thank you! Bye bye!”

No words could describe Tsubasa’s amusement when the journalist bowed awkwardly before walking away, scratching his head as he did so.

“You’re unbelievable,” she remarked with a chuckle as she reclaimed Honoka’s hand. “But that’s what I love about you.”

“Hehe… I love you too.”

Tsubasa stole a kiss from the blushing woman. “So what would you like to eat?”

“Hmm… Let’s get takeout and eat at your place!”

“Really? Don’t you want to shop around after dinner?”

Honoka dipped her head, shrinking into her woolen muffler. The pretty pink hue on her face deepened. “I don’t feel like sharing you with your fans tonight.” A strong breeze blew past, carrying her words with it. But Tsubasa didn’t need to hear them. She drew Honoka closer, enjoying the way their bodies fitted like matching jigsaw pieces. They were, after all, two unique individuals who had the fortune to find each other in the vast universe.

She hadn’t told her yet, but she liked it when Honoka was selfish.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be just your idol tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! For readers who don't play SIF, Shirase Koyuki is one of the N girls in the game. (I ship her with Aikawa Ryo.)
> 
>  **EDIT:**  
>  Part 2 by noelclover on tumblr! _http://noelclover.tumblr.com/post/158437348027/hidekins-tanjoubi-daisakusen-part-2-o-o_
> 
> Part 3 by bcheddar13 on AO3! _http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314257_
> 
> Part 4 by Saberin on tumblr! _http://saberin.tumblr.com/post/158516922224/home_
> 
> And that's all folks!


End file.
